


You Might Break Me

by beebeebunni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeebunni/pseuds/beebeebunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi hated admitting when he was nervous, but Kisame couldn't really blame him. Sex can be a bit intimidating when your partner is almost twice the size you're use to.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Characters are owned by Kishimoto, Masashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely moirail Chris who inspired me during Camp April NaNoWriMo.

It was huge. Like awe inspiringly big, and not even at full mass. How the fuck did he walk around with that just there? Itachi could feel his face involuntarily heating up. He didn’t mean to stare, but it was kind of hard not to. It was right there. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen one before, hell he had one, and it wasn’t like he’d never seen Kisame’s before. It was just that, when he did they were in bathhouses, or somewhere where they couldn’t have gotten into this state. 

“Itachi?” Kisame’s deep voice snapped him out of his awed daze.  
Shaking his head, blinking repeatedly, Itachi looked up at the shark-toothed man, “Yea?”  
“Is everything alright? You were kind of staring.” He seemed a bit self-conscious all of a sudden. He had no need to be, but I guess with someone staring at your dick you might be.  
Itachi waved his hands, “No, no everything is fine. I’m sorry. It’s just that, um,” he hesitated uncharacteristically. How do you tell someone you’re afraid they might break you if you have sex with them?  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He looked a bit crestfallen as he spoke.  
Itachi frowned, “What? No. I want to. It’s just that,” He looked away, he could feel the flesh of his face betraying him, “I don’t think it’ll fit.” His voice was just above a whisper.  
“Eh? Is that why you were staring?” sharp teeth flashed as he chuckled.  
He crossed his arms over his bare chest, his onyx eyes glaring playfully, “It’s not funny. I’m pretty sure you’ll break me.”  
“Sorry, sorry. The look you had on your face was a bit amusing.” His large hand reached out brushing the long black strands out of the other’s face so he could caress his cheek.  
Itachi felt his face turning a darker shade. He looked down, away from the older man.

Kisame sighed. He could understand Itachi's hesitation. It wasn't the first time someone he was going to be intimate with had second thoughts after seeing his naked glory. At the same time his usual company for this was a bit older, or at least more experienced. As far as he knew Itachi's first and only sexual experiences were with one-person back before he betrayed his village.  
"I'll reiterate, we don't have to if you're uncomfortable." He brushed his hand back through the silky ink tresses.  
The younger man sat up on his knees up to met eyes with the older, "I said I'm fine." He leaned in kissing him.  
Kisame smiled into the kiss. If he insisted that he was fine then what choice did he have then to go with it. He wrapped his arm around Itachi's slender toned waist, and pulled him closer. As the kiss deepened his hand trailed down, nails lightly scratched the skin as he went, caressing the small of his back before grasping his ass. The sudden grip caused some small mewls to escape the Uchiha, allowing them to break for air. He used this as his chance to launch an assault on the pale neck before him. He gently pulled back the hair covering the area in question. He began with soft gentle kisses, earning approving gasps and tugs on his own short hair, before he started to rough it up a bit. He nipped down the delicate flesh, making sure not to bite to hard less he hit the veins that run through that area. He got to Itachi's shoulder, which he deemed safe enough, and bit just above the end of the younger's collarbone causing him to tense and moan. Hands tightly gripped short hair as the bites continued. They weren't hard enough that they were bleeding, but just enough that they wouldn't be fading for the next few weeks.  
"Kisame~." Itachi groaned after a particularly hard bite, his hips shifting against the other's.  
The Mist nin got the hint, and reached behind for a small purple bottle, "How do you want to do this?"  
Itachi sucked on his bottom lip, "Your prep me, and I'll..." the normally stoic man trailed off, his face heating up even more.  
"Hey, stop doing that. If you blush anymore you might faint." Kisame chuckled slathering some of the bottle contents on his fingers.  
Kiss swollen lips pouted, "I can't help it, my body is betraying me at the moment." He moved to get down on all fours, shifting his lower half sideways a bit so that it'd be easier to reach.  
“Oh, I’m sure it is.” Kisame rolled his eyes, trying not to smirk. He gently nudged the Itachi so that he could better reach his ass. His fingers gently ran over the entrance coating it with the viscous liquid from his fingers.  
Itachi shivered as he felt the cold fluid being rubbed against him. He shook it off, and quickly got to work on the task at hand. He started at the base with his hand, rubbing his thumb long the underside while his other four fingers trailed along the other side. It was a fairly slow pace at first as he got a feel for the other man. He leaned his head in brushing his lips to the tip, his tongue peaked out lightly running along the rim. Moving his mouth toward the base he stuck his tongue out more teasingly running it along the vein there before going back up to the tip. He repeated this motion around the whole length until it was thinly coated. He brought his tongue back to tip one last time, slowly running it along the slit in the middle. Onyx eyes glanced up through long bangs to watch the other man's reaction as he took the whole tip into his mouth. Kisame tilted his head back, sharp teeth flashing as he bit his lip. Itachi kept his eyes on the other as he swirled his tongue around before engulfing more. A deep moan was released from the chest above him. A hand had found it's way back into his shoulder long hair. Gentle pushes and tugs guiding him as he worked his mouth around the other. He tried to suppress his own moans of pleasure as he felt movement around his entrance. He ended up groaning as he was entered. The vibrations of his throat caused Kisame's hips to twitch, but not enough to gag the younger man.  
Kisame was going to wait until Itachi was a bit farther along with his cock before he started to prep him, but the little leaf seemed eager to get a move on things. He moved his finger in and out quickly making the other moan around him. He wanted so much to just buck into his mouth, but didn't think bruising his throat was a good way to start off this kind of relationship. It wasn't long before he added another finger forcing another throaty moan out the Uchiha who was quick to return the favor making his breathing turn uneven. He scissored his fingers gently stretching around the smaller's entrance. The younger grinding his hips back against his hand as he drove into him was starting to get maddening as he felt the increased urge to have those hips moving around his cock. Not that his mouth wasn't doing a significant job, because it was, but he couldn't move his hips much less he choke the poor boy.

Itachi continued to move his mouth at a significant pace around Kisame's length. His hand began kneading his balls as he felt another finger get added to the other one working his ass. He heard the other curse above him, the hand on his head pushing his mouth farther almost gagging him. The hand was quickly pulled back with an apology. Itachi pulled back tot he tip, releasing him with a pop.  
He brought his hand to his lips wiping away the mix of saliva and pre-cum, "It's okay. I think I'm prepped enough though if you want to get started." His tongue ran cross his lips.  
"Sounds good to me." Kisame dripped some of the bottle contents on to his cock. Itachi was about to lie on his back when he was beckoned over.  
"It'd be easier on you if you're on all fours." Kisame suggested. Itachi heeded the advice seeing that he'd never taken on one this large before. He kneeled in front of the headboard, leaning his arms under a pillow he'd grabbed to rest his on, and to scream into if need be. He sensed Kisame behind him; he felt his hips get pulled up a bit more as the other positioned himself.  
"Ready?" a hand ran down his spine. Itachi nodded, teeth already clamped around a corner of the pillow trying to keep relaxed. He gasped as he felt the tip pass through the rest following slowly. He heard the shark breath out an explicit when he was fully in.  
“Fu-ck~” Kisame drew out the word, his hands gripping Itachi’s waist right above his hips, “Ita~ either you need to relax more or you’re just super tight.” He breathed  
Itachi tilted is head looking back at his partner, “Probably a little of both.”  
“Try wiggling your hips a bit. The muscles will loosen up as you get use to it.” Kisame slowly ran a hand down Itachi’s back giving him the chills as he wiggled his hips a bit.  
He had a death grip on the pillow as he pushed his hips back desperately against the other’s, “Kisame~.”  
“Alright, alright.” Kisame deeply chuckled as he started to move. Slow at first, making sure he wasn’t going to hurt the younger. Moving at a pace he wasn’t accustomed to was rather troublesome, but the sounds the other was making made it worth it. The small gasps and moans the noirette made as he thrust in and out were driving him crazy. He wanted to hear more, to see what kind of voice the usually quite and stoic man had when he let go of his inhibitions. He gripped Itachi’s hips nails lightly digging into his flesh as he steadily increased his pace. The vocalizations only got louder the faster he went, occasionally being muffled by the pillow. Kisame grabbed the loose ponytail the held most of raven hair. He timed it so that when he thrust in he pulled Itachi’s head back by his hair. This earned him a decently loud moan followed by a whimper. He kept one hand around the ponytail keeping Itachi’s head back, and away from the pillow, while the wondered under his lean body. His hand reached the toned chest, fingertips finding a perked bud to tease causing a loud whine to escape Itachi’s throat. 

An explicit followed not long after a particularly hard tug on his ponytail, “Let the go of my fucking hair already!” The Uchiha reached up to pull his own hair out of the other’s grasp, but it was tugged tighter.  
“Loose the pillow, and I won’t tug your hair.” Kisame grunted, pulling hard enough to lift Itachi off the bed a bit.  
Itachi audibly growled, “NO!” he yelped at another pull, “GODDAMNIT!”  
Kisame was enjoying this. He’d never heard Itachi yell let alone curse. When the other didn’t loose the pillow as asked he took matters into his own hands. He lifted Itachi’s leg up, earning another string of swears and his name. He quickly pulled out flipping the Uchiha onto his back. Before Itachi had a chance to ask he was entered once again. He threw his head back as he all, but screaming Kisame’s name. Blue skin tinted with a dark red as he stared down at the other man.  
Strands of night black hair were sticking to blushing moon pale skin slick with perspiration. His chest rapidly moving up and down as pants left kiss bruised lips. The normally calm expressionless face was flushed and pleading. Onyx eyes flashed red every so often trying to capture the moments like a camera.  
“Something wrong?” Itachi breathed, wrapping his arms around Kisame’s neck.  
Kisame leaned in, with a toothy grin, “Nothing, just admiring the view.” He kissed the other roughly pushing his tongue into his mouth. He could still taste himself from earlier. Itachi moaned into the kiss as he tried to wrap his legs around the other’s waist, but they were being forced away at an angle. Strong hands were grasping the underside of his thighs. Kisame moved away breaking the kiss causing the other to whine in protest. He made his way to Itachi’s neck opposite the side he’d abused earlier, the nips weren’t as gentle now, and neither was the bite.  
Itachi’s eyes closed tightly, as much as it hurt it felt just a blissful as Kisame thrust into him. His eyes peaked open again, breathing even more ragged now, to watch as Kisame pulled away from his neck. His tongue quickly licking away a small drop from his lips. He felt he should probably be afraid of the look he saw in the strange eyes, but the feeling was quickly pushed aside by pleasure as the other’s large hand began stroking him slowly. Itachi smacked his hands on the bed arching his back, his voice cracked as he moaned. He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth, but they were to busy fisting the sheets as his lover slammed into him hitting just the right spot.  
“KISAME! THERE! HIT THERE!” Itachi begged trying to move his hips so he could feel it again. He heard the other chuckle, before he knew it his knees were over the other’s elbows, and he was being slammed into. “FUCK!” Itachi moaned as the spot was hit repeatedly. His hands automatically went to Kisame’s broad back, nails digging into the flesh. His vision went white with every hit until he was at the brink. He screamed Kisame’s name, nails dragging down the other’s back. 

Itachi couldn't remember much after that. His vision went from white to black as the conscious world slowly slipped from him. He heard his name a few times, and gave a weak grunt in response before he totally slipped away.

 

It only felt like a few minutes had passed when Itachi heard his name being called again followed by someone shaking his body. He whined in response. He really wished they weren’t dong that. His body ached his shoulder burned and even breathing seemed hard at the moment.  
“Fuck. I really did a number on him. Shit.” He could hear Kisame talking to himself near by. There was movement beside him. A large mass kept getting on and off the bed, and he just wished they’d stop. The movement was killing him.  
“How the hell am I going to explain this if he can’t move? Fuck. Fuck.” there was a pause in Kisame’s ramblings before a saddened groan, “Kakuzu’s not going to let me live this down. Not after all the shit I had given him for incapacitating his last partner.“ Itachi furrowed his brows trying to remember which partner of Kakuzu’s that could have been.  
Itachi forced his eyes open, the sunlight seeping in from the blinds making him only open them half way, “Fuck. Close the damn blinds.” His muttering was barely above a whisper, but Kisame heard him. The older man jumped turning to face the bed, flinching out of own thoughts.  
“ITACHI!” he gave the other a tooth grin before his face fell, “Wait, how long have you been awake for?”  
A low annoyed growl came from Itachi’s throat, “Long enough now close the damned blinds.” He went to move, but winced as his body refused to obey.  
“Right, right. Geez.” Kisame obediently closed the blinds before returning to the bed. He was about to ask Itachi how he was feeling, but was cut short.  
Itachi glared at him, “Before you even ask. Everything hurts, and that little love bite fucking stings.” His eyes remained dark as night, but Kisame still felt like they could see through him.  
“Sorry about that. I got a little too into it, I guess.” He also wanted to make a note that he sounded a lot like Hidan at the moment, but thought better of it.  
The Uchiha sighed, his face relaxing back into the normal indifferent state, “It’s alright. I’m not mad, just in pain.” He glanced back up at Kisame, his eyes more questioning than threatening now, “Did you get to finish? I think I passed out at some point so I don’t really recall.”  
“Yeah, I did. I think you clocked out right after that.” Kisame laughed rubbing the back of his head, “It actually kinda scared me for a second. I honestly thought I really broke you.”  
Itachi tried to laugh, but it just ended up with him whimpering, “You just might have. I’m pretty sure every part of me aches.”  
“Sorry.” Kisame apologized again. The expression on his face was making Itachi wonder if it was possible for a shark to pull off a sad puppy face.  
He sighed. Itachi honestly didn’t like when he made people feel bad, it wasn’t in his true nature to hurt others, no matter how badly his body hurt at the moment, “Kisame.” He breathed, biting the inside of his cheek as he reached his arm up to caress the side of his partner’s face, “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. If it makes you feel any better I really had a good time last night.”  
“Really?” Blue cheeks gained an undertone of red. He placed his hand over the one on his cheek.  
Itachi nodded, “Yes.” His own cheeks regaining some color, “Maybe when I’m fully recovered we can try again?”  
“Really.” Razor harp teeth didn’t make for a good happy grin, but Itachi knew that’s what Kisame was going for.

Itachi dragged his hand down Kisame’s face beckoning him to come closer, “Though maybe a bit longer after fully recovered. Just to make sure I don’t end up in this state again.”  
“Sounds like a better idea.” Kisame leaned in following Itachi’s guidance until their lips met for a brief sweet kiss.


End file.
